The present invention relates to a fabric construction and a method of constructing the fabric to enable detection of soiling of the fabric and particularly relates to fabric having a combination of yarns formed of multi-lobal fibers or filaments and so-called hollowfil fibers or filaments.
Fabrics, particularly carpets, are prone to soiling over time and usage. While carpets may be placed on a schedule for periodic cleaning, oftentimes the soiling of the carpet goes unnoticed or the cleaning is ineffective. A regular maintenance schedule, particularly for carpeting installed in commercial buildings, is a requisite to maintaining satisfactory carpet appearance, specifically since proper carpet maintenance will often prolong the life of the carpet. Ineffective cleaning, apart from unsightly aesthetics, can shorten carpet life. Consequently, there is an imperative to identify fabrics, e.g., carpeting, which have been soiled to the extent indicating a need for cleaning the fabric or to identify fabrics which have been ineffectively cleaned.